


The Best Mornings

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin doesn't compare Joe and Ronnie much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt: singing in the shower

Caitlin doesn't usually compare Joe and Ronnie - too many differences - but when it comes to singing, she can't help herself. 

Ronnie couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. 

Joe sings all the time, mostly quietly, absent-mindedly. Unless they're alone, when he busts out the Donny Hathaway and sings low in her ear. 

She likes that. 

But not as much as she likes waking up to the sound of the shower running and his voice just audible over it. Those are the morning she sneaks in for a closer listen, and yes, for other reasons too. 

Those are the best mornings.


End file.
